


Dunno how I’m getting out of here(but I am)

by Yellowbirdbluetoo



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Being a teen girl in frog world is hard, The girls perspectives, We don’t know much about Marcy so I dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 11:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19868833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yellowbirdbluetoo/pseuds/Yellowbirdbluetoo
Summary: The town is full of frog people-The toads are an army-This place won’t kill me





	Dunno how I’m getting out of here(but I am)

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly speculation on Marcy’s character but who knows maybe I’ll predict some stuff.

The Plantars are weird. Anne assumes that’s because they’re frogs. She’s still not sure how feel about that. They’re nice, they remind her of a family she saw on some country sitcom. But they don’t know the first thing about her, or humans. 

They don’t understand why she cares about her phone so much. Or why it takes her forever to get used to eating bugs. Why she takes so long to shower. Why she’s randomly grumpy and snappy for a week. Why she’s ready to go home. 

Sprig is a friend. He’s nice and she really likes him. She lied awake at night won’t about what he’ll do when she’s gone. Will they miss her? She thinks she’ll miss them. 

She missed Sasha. And Marcy. 

It’s all bullshit. 

She pushes them to the back of her mind. Because worrying about them won’t help. And because she isn’t even sure if she wants to know if they’re out there. 

-/-

The toads are all dumbasses. They worse than the losers at school, they follow her words as if they’re law. 

It’s lucky she’s damn good at persuading people. Their general is more difficult, and fighting him head on won’t work. 

But she’s good at getting people to turn on each other. And the chaos- or should she say fun- she’s planning will leave nothing in its wake. 

She’s gonna find Anne and Marcy. She’s gonna get out of here. 

And screw anyone who tried to stop her. 

-/-

It’s not as bad as she thought it’d be. 

Not to shit around, living in the wilderness is shit. Dog shit. It’s cold, then it’s hot. It’s wet then it’s dry. 

She’s done things she never thought possible. She’s made a tent from bones and animal skin. She’s made coats out of fur. 

She’s eaten bugs and other things she doesn’t think about until the next time she has to eat. 

She knows her hairs a mess by know, though the only time she’s seen it is in puddle reflections. She hasn’t gone near the lakes since whatever beast had tried to eat her in it. 

It’s a front only for her. The pictures on her phone, that’ll die someday, keep her sane at night. She wonders if her friends are here. She wonders if they’re okay. Alive?

Then she stuffs it down inside because surviving is what matters. 

Living to see another sunrise is what matters. Nothing else. 

That’s what she tells herself.   
Because that’s all she can do.

**Author's Note:**

> That season finale tho?   
> Not sure how to feel about Sasha. She’s sympathetic that’s for sure but also, peer pressure is bad kids.


End file.
